Fourth Season: Full Circle
by The Unarmed Turk
Summary: ShinKumi, dramaverse Ten years after Gokusen 1, Yankumi has returned to Shirokin Gakuen to find the school has changed for the worse. How will she face her new students, and what exactly does Shin have to do with it all?


Title: Fourth Season, Full Circle  
Series: Gokusen drama  
Pairing: Shinkumi (future)  
Episode: One, part 1/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. If I did, Gokusen four would be filmed with MOAR SHINKUMI!!!  
Summary: Ten years after the end of her first teaching job, Yankumi is fired from yet another position, and is hired by her former employers, Shirokin Gakuen, almost immediately, but under dubious circumstances. At what used to be an all boys school, the student body is ruled by a female? Just what is going on? And what exactly does Sawada Shin have to do with all this?

The school building looked just as it had the day of class 3-D's graduation, if a little more worn around the edges. Patches here and there showed the wear of a decade, but it was still the same school building where she had raised up her very first class, bringing them all to graduation with the strength of her love.

The feeling of nostalgia that would normally have warmed her belly was dimmed by the wholly unfamiliar sound of sirens, and the flashing lights in the vicinity of the old gym, emanating from the tops of a police car and several ambulances. Making a face, Yamaguchi Kumiko strode forward, ostensibly to see what was going on, and was pulled back by the concerned hands of Kyoto-sensei, his face marked with worry and fear.

"You don't want to go in there, Yamaguchi. It's too dangerous, even for you." The other teachers, some of whom were familiar, some not, voiced their agreement from various hiding places as they regarded the door to the gym with trepidation.

Fujiyama-sensei, who Kumiko regarded as a close friend, leaned over and whispered, "The seniors are fighting with class 1-D again. Someone might die."

The phone conversation from the night before drifted lazily into her memory as she watched a policeman stumble out of the building in front of her, clutching one arm, his eyes horrified as he stared back into the building he'd just escaped.

*flashback*

"Yamaguchi, against my better judgment, Shirokin Gakuen is hiring you to take this class in hand."

Yankumi danced around the room in happiness, the phone held to her ear with one hand. "Are you listening? Your class is 1-D. They're worse than any class you've ever had. You need to be  
careful. AND DONT LET THEM FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY."

"You're giving me freshmen?" The happiness in her voice became even more apparent.

"Freshmen or not, they're going hospitalize you if you're not careful."

"I get to have a class for three whole years...!" Spinning in place, she blew kisses at the shocked Tetsu and Minoru as she lost herself in impossible daydreams of her cute students.

"YAMAGUCHI!"

*end flashback*

Her eyes refocused as a student hurtled out of the open door to the gym, bleeding profusely and clutching the left side of his face, uniform ripped. Paramedics rushed forward to attend to the  
student, pulling him quickly away from the entrance and toward one of the waiting ambulances. "Class 1-D...MY class?!"

*********

The inside of the gym was a bloodbath, students locked in battle with each other and with the few policemen who had bothered to try and break up the fight. In the middle of the room, a ring of seniors with various weapons surrounded two unarmed freshman, their stature shorter than their opponents by inches, the calm in the midst of a raging storm.

Seconds passed in silence as the combatants measured each other, two unarmed teenagers against six armed ones. Then, as if a switch had been pressed, they moved, a flurry of arms and legs,  
blood and cold metal. As the dust settled, a sort of hushed silence fell over the students, waiting to see who had come out on top in the well-known dance of power.

The sound of metal hitting waxed hardwood echoed throughout the suddenly silent gym. A hand fisted in yellow and brown died weave, a thin arm pressing down upon its owner's windpipe, a  
sneer of contempt decorating the plump and glossy lips of the victor. The outnumbered and unarmed duo who had been the cause of the conflict stood calmly in the center of the bloodbath,  
taking in their conquest.

Letting go her captive, the shorter of the two wiped red-stained hands on the jacket of a fallen senpai, and chuckled. Her companion grinned back at her, as he walked over to the stage, picking up their discarded bags where they'd been tossed at the beginning of the conflict. "So....."

"Ramen or Takoyaki?"

A chorus of differing replies echoed around the large space as twenty-eight boys in various states of failing health pulled themselves to their feet and limped toward their leaders.

"I want a sushi-go-round," piped up a cheerful voice from the back, its owner grinning mischievously. The stoic-looking boy next to him raised a bandaged hand and casually slapped him on the back of the head, causing the cute boy to rub the spot sheepishly. "Heh heh."

"If we're going for sushi again, Kou has to pay," stated the tallest of the group from where he was standing near the edge of the fray, to a chorus of agreements amidst the groans of the fallen seniors, and the protests of the boy who'd suggested sushi in the first place.

As the battle-worn freshmen made their way to the exit, playfully arguing about where they should go for lunch, one brave officer placed himself in their path, demanding that they stop.

The girl just shook her head at him, the smile never leaving her face. "You're wasting your time, officer. No-one here is going to be pressing any charges," she looked out over the sea of semi-conscious bodies littering the room. "Are they?"

Those who were able to struggled to sitting positions, murmuring their agreement. This was an internal fight. Whoever had called the police would likely find themselves in a whole hell of a lot of trouble once the combatants had healed enough to deal with them.

Turning back to the shocked patrolman, she flashed a peace sign, before continuing on her way, her laughter floating back to his ears as he stood frozen to the spot.

His partner slung an arm around the rookie's shoulder and surveyed the room with a knowing look. "See? It's like I told you. Its useless trying to break up fights at Shirokin. The kids are all stuck up brats that, won't listen, and look down on us for even bothering to show our faces here. Paying lip service to save face isn't worth the medical fees if you accidentally get sucked into it."

Patting his friend on the back, the dark-haired officer nodded to the paramedics who were trickling in to deal with the aftermath, and turned toward the door. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee before we go back to write our reports."

************************

A/N: That's the end of Episode 1, chapter one. Short, I know. I'm going to try experimenting with writing a story from several points of view, sort of an overview style, the way you watch a movie....wish me luck.

For those who are curious, the players in my story have a "dream cast" that I'm listing on my LJ to help me keep the characters straight. Go take a look if you're curious what all these students look like. XD

If you can guess who's who in this chapter, I'll give you an e-cookie. :D


End file.
